The Journey Of The Phoenix
by Shadow-Assassin
Summary: There is a legend told of a creature with powers unknown. No one knows what happened to it and many think it's just a fairy tale but what happens when a madman begins to search for the creature… and finds it? Read and Review!
1. Prologue

Pokemon – Journey Of The Pheonix

****

**Prologue**

It is said that a long time ago there lived a creature unlike any other... A creature with powers untold and strength unmatched by any other.

It was known to human kind as the Phoenix, lord of the Pokemon though many people believed it wasn't a Pokemon but the guardian beast of the earth. Perhaps it was both.

Tales were told of the great firebird saving people from both natural and unnatural forces. Drying up flooded villages, putting out forest fires, and even stopping warlords in their tracks. There was nothing this creature could not do.

Some people even believed it to be immortal. They said it could rise from its own ashes and live again and again.

Some said that the Phoenix was able to take the form of a human and walk among us unnoticed.

Eventually, however, the rumors began to get old. No new sightings, no new stories, just the old ones. This brought about a new rumor… the Phoenix was gone.

Though most people forgot the old stories and folk tales of the greatest beast ever to walk the earth, some continued to believe… and some began to search for the whereabouts of the legendary firebird. Some searched because they wanted to become powerful or famous… some searched because they wanted answers or just wished to return the great guardian to the aid of the earth. 

This is where our story begins…


	2. New Friends

Pokemon – Journey Of The Pheonix

****

**Chapter 1 : New Friends**

"ASH!!! WAIT UP!!!" Misty shouted angrily. The three companions and their pokemon were headed to Pallet town. Ash wanted to see his mother and then head out again to train for the pokemon league championships that were once again being organized. Ash was very excited and even more so when Misty said she was going to compete as well. After all… anything Ash could do she could do better… right? The truth was that she doubted that she could beat him in a fair fight. She could always beat him in a water battle but that was because he only had two water pokemon to choose from and she had many to choose from. In a fight with all types of pokemon… no matter what Ash used… he would most likely win and she knew it. Though she didn't show it much, she had the utmost respect for the dark haired boy. He was strong and heroic and he never ever gave up… she respected those attributes.

"Oh come on Misty… don't tell me you can't keep up," Ash teased. He was running full speed through the Veridian forest… They would eventually have to return there later to go back but he was looking forward to a day or two at home. He missed his mother and he wanted to see his pokemon at Professor Oak's. He'd come very far since he'd first set out on his pokemon journey but he knew very well that it was only just beginning. He had much that he had to do before his journey was complete and one of those things included becoming world champion. With Pikachu and his other pokemon at his side he doubted that that would be hard. He put a lot of trust in his pokemon and they put a lot of trust in him. Without that they would never have gotten this far. He didn't look at his pokemon like tools like some trainers did. They were his friends and he made sure they knew that. He would do anything for his pokemon.

Brock sighed at his two companions as he ran close behind. Those two were always so competitive. He could tell, however, that they were close friends and that they cared for each other very much. The three of them were very close and he hoped that that would never change. Ash and Misty and their pokemon were his best friends. When he was at home looking after his family it was hard to make friends. He spent most of his time looking after his brothers and sisters instead of going out and making friends and meeting new people. So when he met Ash and Misty he was thrilled to accompany them on their journey… or rather… Ash's journey. From that day on their bond only got stronger. 

"Pikapi," pikachu piped up from Ash's shoulders. Ash smiled and looked up at his small yellow friend.

"You wanna see my mom too don't you Pikachu. Probably because she always spoils you," Ash laughed.

"Pikapi, pikachu," the pokemon grinned.

"Tookiprri!" Squeaked the little egg pokemon in Misty's arms.

"That's right Togepi... Back to Pallet town we go," Misty smiled.

"Like it even said that," Ash said.

"Well how do you know it didn't?" Misty countered.

"Umm…" Ash stammered.

"See… You don't," Misty smirked.

"Well how do you know it did?" Ash countered all of a sudden.

"Took you long enough to come up with that," Misty giggled.

"Tookiprri?" Togepi squeaked as it looked from Misty to Ash in confusion. 

"You're avoiding the question," Ash said sticking out his tongue at Misty.

Misty growled and stuck her tongue out at him as well.

"You two are so immature," Brock said as he sweatdropped. He knew the peace wouldn't last for long. It never did. These two were constantly at each other's throats.

"Stay out of it," Ash and Misty growled.

"Pika," Pikachu sighed and shook its head.

Ash sighed as well, "Come on… If we keep fighting like this we'll never get to Pallet."

"I agree," Misty said following behind.

"Misty… Where's Brock?" Ash asked as he looked around for Brock who'd disappeared.

"Hi there," Brock drooled. 

The two turned to see Brock latched onto a girls arm. They both sweatdropped and Misty walked over grabbing Brock by the ear.

"BUT WE WERE MEANT TO BE!" Brock shouted as he was dragged off.

"You keep believing that Brock," Misty sighed as she dragged him away.

Ash sighed and looked at the girl, "Umm… sorry about my friend. He's a bit… Obsessed with girls."

"Umm… That's ok," The girl giggled, "He's kinda cute in a weird, pathetic kind of way."

"I'm just gonna pretend I didn't hear you say that," Ash laughed, "I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet town and this is my pikachu and that guy who was attached to you was Brock from Pewter City."

"My name is Tiana," the girl smiled.

Misty walked up thinking it right to introduce herself as well, "I'm Misty of Cerulian City and this little cutie is Togepi."

"Tooki tookiprii," the little egg pokemon cheered happily.

"Torchic," a small creature exclaimed as it poked its head out from behind Tiana.

"Oh… I'm sorry Flicker… This is my Torchic, Flicker," Tiana smiled.

"Wow… Cool pokemon," Ash said as he took out his pokedex and the information on the small bird like pokemon appeared on the screen.

"Chu?" Pikachu tilted his head and hopped off Ash's shoulders to examine the small pokemon.

"Torch!" the small creature yelped as it hid behind its trainer.

"Come on Flicker… Don't be afraid. Their friendly," Tiana said to the little pokemon.

"Torchic? Tor," the little creature murmured.

"Flicker's really shy," she giggled.

"So you're a trainer then right? Do you battle?" Ash asked anxiously. 

"Well… sort of… I'm afraid I'm not very good though," she admitted.

"Oh… Well that's ok… I was going to challenge you but if you don't want to I'll understand," Ash said with a smile.

"Maybe some other time… I don't think we're ready just yet," Tiana said looking down at her little Torchic.

"What's someone as beautiful as you doing out here?" Brock asked in a slightly calmer way… slightly.

"We were just looking around for some pokemon to fight. Flicker might not be able to fight a strong opponent but he can fight some of the weaker pokemon," she replied.

"Is Flicker your only pokemon?" Misty asked curiously.

"Actually no… I have a few pokemon. Most I inherited from my mother," she admitted. With that she took out five pokeballs and out came five pokemon. Growlith, Quilava, Ninetales, Flareon, and Rapidash.

"Wow! Cool pokemon," Ash beamed as he took out his pokedex and examined each pokemon's info.

"There all fire pokemon," Brock said.

"Yes… I love fire pokemon. They're amazing creatures," she smiled.

"Their all so cute," Misty smiled, "So you got all of them from your mother?"

"Actually… I caught my Growlith, Coal, on Volcano Island. I actually went there for a vacation but came across him as he was running away from some men who he'd stolen some food from," the said with a smile as she pet the puppy pokemon.

"Growlith!" Coal said standing up straight and proud.

"They all look so well taken care of," Brock said smiling to Tiana.

"Yes well… My mom took good care of all of them. I just took over. She taught me all I know," Tiana admitted, "Ok… Lets give these nice people a role call."

With that each of her pokemon stepped into a straight line.

"Ready?" she asked.

Each pokemon nodded happily.

"Flicker!" her Torchic stepped up.

"Coal!" her Growlith stepped up.

"Inferno!" her Quilava stepped up.

"Ember!" her Ninetales stepped up.

"Flame!" her Flareon stepped up.

"And Blaze!" her Rapidash stepped up.

"Wow… They really listen to you well," Ash observed.

"Yes well… This is more of a game… They use to watch military movies on TV with my mom," she laughed slightly, "I also have a Charmeleon names Scorch and a Magby named Blister."

"They all have such cute names," Misty smiled kneeling down to get a better look at the smaller pokemon.

"Pikachu," Pikachu smiled as he looked at all the pokemon. 

"Grow," Coal piped up and jumped up slightly in some kind of greeting to Pikachu.

"Tooki," Togepi said as it walked up to Ember and poked one of her tails.

"Nine?" it seemed as though she hadn't realized the little creature was there till just then. She looked down then started to play with Togepi by waving her tails back and forth while Togepi tried to grab them.

"Our pokemon seem to like each other," Ash smiled.

"Ya… It's wonderful how pokemon never seem to hate each other. If only humans were that peaceful," she sighed.

"I'm peaceful… I like all girls… uhh… people..." Brock said.

Tiana laughed slightly, "So where are you all heading?"

"We're going to Pallet Town were I live. I haven't seen my mom in a while and I wanted to see how she was doing. You're welcome to join us if you don't have anything else planned," Ash said.

"Nine!" "Grow!" "Torchic!" "Quil!" "Flare!" "Neih!" her pokemon piped up.

"I think we'd like that," Tiana laughed.

"That's great! Come on then. Let's get going! To Pallet!" Ash said as he headed in the direction of home.


End file.
